Japanese Patent No. 3771308 proposes a method of manufacturing a winding-type coil component shown in FIG. 15, for example.
A winding-type coil component 100 shown in FIG. 15 whose manufacturing method is proposed in Japanese Patent No. 3771308 includes: a core member 101 having a columnar winding core portion 102 and a pair of flange portions 103 (one flange portion 103a, the other flange portion 103b) which is formed on both ends of the winding core portion 102; a pair of external electrodes 104a, 104b formed on the pair of flange portions 103 (one flange portion 103a, the other flange portion 103b); and a winding 105 wound on the winding core portion. In such a configuration, the external electrodes 104a, 104b are formed in regions of the one flange portion 103a and the other flange portion 103b near an object (for example, a printed circuit board or the like) on which the winding-type coil component 100 is mounted.
Further, the external electrodes 104a, 104b are formed as follows so as to prevent the occurrence of drawbacks such as lowering of a characteristic such as a magnetic field and rounding around of solder to the coil (the winding 105). The electrodes are not formed on an opposedly-facing surface (inner wall surface) of the one flange portion 103a and an opposedly-facing surface (inner wall surface) of the other flange portion 103b, while the external electrodes 104a, 104b are formed such that heights of the formed external electrodes 104a, 104b are increased toward end surface sides (outer wall surfaces) from the opposedly-facing surface sides of the one flange portion 103a and the other flange portion 103b. 
Japanese Patent No. 3771308 also describes that, in the manufacture of the winding-type coil component shown in FIG. 15, a method of forming an inclined external electrode shown in FIG. 16 is adopted as a method of forming the above-mentioned external electrodes (hereinafter referred to as “inclined external electrodes”). The method includes the steps of: applying by coating a conductive paste to the pair of flange portions 103 (the one flange portion 103a, the other flange portion 103b) by immersing a core member (ferrite core) 101 in a bath 109 in which a conductive paste 108 for forming the external electrodes is pooled; and firing the conductive paste.
As shown in FIG. 17, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-135048 discloses a winding-type coil component 200 where a conductive line 212 is wound on a winding core portion 211c of a core member 211, external electrodes 213a, 213b are formed on leg portions 211a, 211b on both end sides of the core member 211, and heights of the formed external electrodes 213a, 213b are increased toward end surface sides (outer wall surfaces) from opposedly-facing surface sides of the pair of leg portions 211a, 212b. Further, as a method of manufacturing the winding-type coil component 200 where external electrodes are formed in an inclined manner, a method shown in FIG. 18 is proposed where the external electrodes 213a, 213b are simultaneously formed on the pair of leg portions 211a, 211b. 
That is, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-135048, to apply a conductive paste by coating for simultaneously forming the external electrodes 213a, 213b on the pair of leg portions 211a, 211b, first, the core members 211 are placed on a flat jig 230 with the leg portions 211a, 211b directed upward. On the other hand, a plate 231 having V-shaped recessed portions 231a is prepared, and a conductive paste 232 for forming external electrodes is applied to the plate 231 by coating.
Then, the paste 232 applied to the plate 231 by coating is pressed to the core members 211 such that each recessed portion 231a of the plate 231 agrees with the core member 211 thereby the conductive paste is applied by coating to the pair of leg portions 211a, 211b simultaneously. Subsequently, a step of firing the conductive paste is performed so that the external electrodes 213a, 213b are formed on the leg portions 211a, 211b. 
However, in the case of the above-mentioned method described in Japanese Patent No. 3771308, it is necessary to apply the conductive paste to one flange portion by coating and, thereafter, necessary to rotate (revolve) the core member to apply the conductive paste to the other flange portion by coating. In this case, however, it is necessary to perform the applying of the conductive paste as follows. The core members are held one by one or a plurality of core members are held in every row simultaneously, a conductive paste is applied by coating to one flange portion and, thereafter, the core member is inclined (rotated) to a reverse side, and the other flange portion is immersed in a conductive paste. Accordingly, the number of core members which can be processed at a time is small thus giving rise to a drawback that a manufacturing cost is pushed up.
In the case of the above-mentioned method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-135048, the conductive paste 232 is applied by coating the pair of leg portions 211a, 211b simultaneously. However, from drawbacks such as formability of an electrode material, working accuracy of jigs and positional accuracy of a core member, compared to the case where the conductive paste is applied to the pair of leg portions 211a, 211b one by one thus giving rise to a drawback that coating accuracy is lowered and form accuracy of the external electrode is lowered.